vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Doomsday (Post-Crisis)
Summary Doomsday is an incredibly powerful monster with regenerative abilities. Every time he dies he respawns having evolved past the last thing that killed him, making him slowly invulnerable over the course of centuries traveling the universe. Developed as a weapon in a facility by the scientist Bertron, he was tested out through many of his first deaths on the planet Krypton, giving him an immense natural hatred towards Kryptonians. During the "Death of Superman" storyline he actually killed Superman, although Superman delivered a killing blow against him simultaneously. They would both return to fight many more times. He has been involved with the Suicide Squad and the Secret Society of Super-Villains. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Doomsday Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years Classification: Kryptonian experiment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid, Healed from having part of his head and a huge piece of his body destroyed, Higher over time), Invulnerability, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Life Support (Can survive in space, inside vortexes and in wormholes, and does not require food or water and sleep to survive), Resurrection (Will come back to life after being killed), Body Control (Can extend his claws), Poison Manipulation (Doomsday's claws are poisonous), Adaptation and Reactive Evolution (Will adapt to any power used against him, this can sometimes happen instantly. When he comes back to life, he will be immune to whatever killed him), Power Mimicry (Will sometimes be able to copy the powers used against him), Flight (Copied from Steel), Power Nullification (Adapted to be able to hit intagible beings), Energy Projection (Copied from Eradicator), Telekinesis (Evolved to gain a more powerful version of his opponent's T.T.K), Technological Manipulation (Regenerated as a cyborg after being attacked by Cyborg Superman, and took control over the JLA's watch tower), Fire Manipulation (Developed the ability to breath fire so he could exploit Martian Mannhunter's weakness), Resistance to Sound Manipulation (Adapts into becoming immune to ultrasonic attack while fighting Superman), Attacks to his nervous system (Waverider could not shut him down by attacking his nerves), Possession (Brainiac stated that he could not possess Doomsday for too long), Radiation Manipulation (Evolved into being immune to Kryptonite), Mind Manipulation (Resists Martian Manhunter's telepathy), Void Manipulation (Survives Darkseid's Omege Beams, which erase the target from existence), Soul Manipulation (Fine after taking a hit from Katana's soul staling sword) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Killed Superman, One-shots a member of the Green Lantern Corps, Hits Superman harder than he has ever been hit before, Breaks Superman's arm, Heavily damaged Superboy, Defeated both Supergirl and Cyborg Superman at the same time, Beats up Darkseid, Defeated the entire Justice League all by himself, and it was stated that even Darkseid fears him, Beats up Superman) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Fought Superman, Moves so fast that Guy Gardner cannot react to him, Stated to be faster than the Flash was at the time) Lifting Strength: Stellar Striking Strength: Class XPJ Durability: Solar System level (Superman stated tht his fists were hurting after hitting Doomsday, and even then, the monster wasn't even being weakened by his attacks, Survived a combined blast from multiple members of the Justice League, Survived the Heat Vision from a amped Superman, Takes hits from Supergirl, Saint Walker and Starman, all at the same time, Takes blasts from Cyborg Superman, Takes an Astro-Force blast from Orion, Superman cannot damage him) Stamina: Infinite (Unable to tire. Not needed in food, air, water and sleep. One Of the most enduring characters in comics.) Range: Melee physically, Higher with his claws, Thousands of meters with Energy Projection, Fire Breath, Telekinesis and other powers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Animal like at first, but has since then evolved into having higher intellect Weaknesses: The time it takes for him to come back to life can vary. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Immortals Category:Life Support Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Body Users Category:Claw Users Category:Poison Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fire Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Murderers